Interviews
by MerridewLover
Summary: Interviews with any character you would like me to do, from any book I've read, but most will be from Night World. Starts off with James from Secret Vampire who's last name I can't spell. :  Rated T for slight language/things in future chapters.
1. James

**A/N:** I know, I'm horrible for starting _another_ story! 'Scuse me for being this type of person... Anyway, this is – of course – some questions I'll randomly make with Night World/V.D characters; kind of like an interview. You guys can pick characters for future chapters and some questions. Today, we start with.. Hm.. James... Uh.. Remmussen? Don't know how to spell his last name, guys, sorry, and don't wanna check through the book, I'm too tired.

Here we go!

* * *

**Me:** So, James...

**James:** ... Yes?

**Me:** When did you know you were in love with Poppy?

**James:** Well, it all _started_ when I was a little vampire and she –

**Me:** JAMES! We know the story, everyone does... God, I only need like a couple word answers, not a whole biography...

**James:** Fiiiine. Then, it was love at first sight, but I didn't know 'till I fed off her...

**Me:** Interesting...

**James:** So... What else?

**Me:** OH! That's right, thanks Jamie.

**James:** . . .

**Me:** How about... Why do you think Ash tried to –

**Ash:** WHOO! James, ma man! How're you?

**Me: **_*eye twitches*_ Ash...

**Ash: **What?

**Me: **GET OUT! It's not your interview yet!

**Ash:** But... _*pouts*_ I wanna stay...

**James:** Dude, she is gonna bite your head off. I suggest you leave. NOW.

**Ash:** _*sulks and walks away*_ I hope you're happy!

**Me:** _*big smile* _I AM! So James... Why do you think Ash tried to get Poppy killed?

**James:** Well. for _starters_, Ash is an egotistical, big-headed, stupid, ignorant –

**Me:** J-James, James! We don't need to go into detail about Ash's problems, so just answer –

**Ash:** I HEARD THAT!

**Me&James:** . . .

**Me:** Just answer the God damned question.

**James:** Okay. 'Cause he was just _like that_ before he met Mary-Lynette – who is good for him, if you ask me – and we're cousins, so he decided to play a joke on me. I'm just glad me and Phil got there in time.

**Me:** Yeah... Life wouldn't be the same without Poppy. She's just like _me_! XD

**James:** . . . Yeah . . .

**Me:** Well, that's all I can think of, so... Review questions and characters, any book as long as you think I've read it.  
[Examples: Night World, Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter, Secret Circle, Fallen, The Giver, Evermore and unfortunately, Twilight series. There's more, but try to keep it around _these_ books, 'kay?]

* * *

**A/N:** Well.. Hope you liked... There's not really much to say so... OH!

Stories Status:

-Potter and Black: on hold.  
-Revealed : Working On Chapter 4  
-Who Is He?: Hold.  
-Forbidden Love: Soon to be up again with some changes.  
-Bone Chilling Secret: Completed.  
-Marriage: Hold.  
-The Outside: Hold.  
-How To Annoy V.D Characters: Hold.

So, hope that list helped you figure out when I'll most likely post them, just thought it'd be fair to tell you guys...

Luv ya guys,

Have a nice weekend! XD


	2. Quinn And A Special Guest?

**Author Note: **...sorry! I'm so sorry! Since I was re-reading my reviews for this story I thought I should do Quinn! But, just to let you know, I haven't re-read the story in a while, so everything about Quinn's past will be made up completely from my '_creative_' mind. (My mom says I'm...unusual. O.o)

* * *

_And now, the talk show that all the young vamps, wolves, witches and shapeshifters are killing each other over... Interviews with Deja! The largest viewed talk show in all of Night World!_

**Me:** Thank you, thank you! _*big smile*_ I love that new opening...

**Quinn:** _*fake cough*_ Ahem.

**Me:** Oh, that's right, _you're_ here.

**Quinn:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

**Me:** Ohhh nothing, nothing at all. Anyway, let's start with the questions!

**Quinn:** _*grumbles*_ Fine.

**Me:** Will you be so kind as to share about your past?

**Quinn:** Well, what about my past would you like to know?

**Me:** _*looks through papers on desk, picking one up with a sweet smile*_ Well, our human viewer, _readerabove_ would like to know about your life after your first love, Dove, was killed.

**Quinn:** Oh. Um, well, from all the pain and exhaustion mentally because of the stress from loss I kind of... well, lost it.

**Me:** Mhm. Go on, please.

**Quinn:** Well, yeah, like I said I went crazy and started killing, only thinking, _blood, blood, blood!_ And I hurt a lot of people.

**Me: **Like Sherrie Crock?

**Quinn:** Yeah, she was a really nice girl, but I don't know if I ended up killing her or—wait a minute! How do _you_ know about her! That was like, 6 years ago! She'd be like 21, and you're only 14! How would you even know anything about her?

**Me:** I have my ways.

**Quinn: **... Why did you ask me about her anyway?

**Me:** Because she's backstage right now, probably very pissed at a certain vampire.

**Quinn:** YOU BROUGHT HER HERE?

**Me:** Of course! How _else_ would we have an amazingly spectacular show? We need some visitors, and I thought '_Hey, why not bring some drama into this episode?'_ so I called up Sherrie and we worked everything out in order for her to come share some experiences with us! _*big smile*_

**Quinn:** Oh dear God...

**Sherrie:** Hey, Deja!

**Me:** Hey Sher! Have a seat, right there next to Quinnie there.

**Quinn:** Uh, hi, Sherrie...it's been a while...

**Sherrie:** Yeah. 6 years since you almost murdered me.

**Quinn:** Look, I know you're very mad at that, but it was all in the past, so let's just forget about—

**Sherrie:** FORGET? HOW CAN I FORGET A MOMENT IN MY LIFE WHERE I ALMOST DIED?

**Me:** Guys, calm down, it's—

**Quinn: **WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING HURT AND WANTING TO RELIEVE SOME STRESS, OKAY?

**Me:** Quinn, don't raise your voice! We can—

**Sherrie:** BEING HURT ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO TRY AND KILL SOMEONE!

**Me:** Um, Sherrie, Quinn, let's just—

**Quinn:** YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!

**Me:** Quinn! That's not nice to—

**Sherrie:** YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!

**Me:** _*slams hands on desk and stands up*_ _YOU BOTH NEED TO SHUT UP!_

**Quinn&Sherrie:** . . .

*Music begins to play*

**Me:** _*forced, creepy looking smile, looks at camera*_ Well, looks like today's episode of _Interviews with Deja!_ is over! Please stay in tuned for the next episode, where I will be interviewing Ash Redfern! Thank you so much for viewing! _*turns head to face Quinn and Sherrie*_ And as for _you_ two...!

**Quinn:** Uh-oh.

**Sherrie:** Eek!

**Me:** _*stands up, demon aura surrounding and walks slowly around the desk*_

*Screen goes to '_Interviews with Deja!_' and clapping noises are heard*

**Quinn:** OH MY LORD—

**Sherrie:** AHH—

_**The End**_


End file.
